fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Spiderqueen Nerscylla
|ailments = Paralysis Poison Noxious Poison Deadly Poison Sleep Webbed |weaknesses = Fire Thunder |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko (Adopted by Rathalosaurus rioreurensis) }} Spiderqueen Nerscylla (蜘蛛女王ネルスキュラ, Kumo Joō Nerusukyura) are Deviants of Nerscylla. Physiology Spiderqueen Nerscylla are never seen without their Purple Gypceros skin cloak. Protruding from their backs are large, sharp, red, crystalline spikes. Whatever is orange on standard Nerscylla is now black on Spiderqueen Nerscylla. Their legs, claws, and mandibles are further developed, appearing spikier than before. The stinger is also noticeably larger. Abilities Spiderqueen Nerscylla possess enhanced versions of normal Nerscyllas' attacks along with a few new ones. From its stinger it can sprays globules of silk, poison, paralysis, or sleep inducing fluid. They're also more proficient in usage of their mandibles and stingers. Spiderqueen Nerscylla are best known for their advanced use of their silk. This includes the use of a single thread with a large blob of silk at the end or a large net made of silk. Behavior Spiderqueen Nerscylla are very intelligent creatures. They are also highly aggressive, opportunistic predators that will attack any creatures that seem like potential prey. They attack by incapacitating their prey with silk and then haul the prey back to their lair. Then, they finish the prey off with poison and then consume it at their leisure. They are particularly fond of Neopterons such as Seltas, Seltas Queen, and Vespoid Queen. Females are known to devour the male after mating. Spiderqueen Nerscylla are known for getting into very frequent conflicts with the Brute Wyvern Mikiragaan, who lives in the Verdant Hills and Primal Forest with Spiderqueen Nerscylla. Mikiragaan are one of the few monsters that truly pose a threat to Spiderqueen Nerscylla due to their violent aggressiveness and sheer power. These fights become so intense that neither one will stop fighting until either the Temnoceran or Brute Wyvern falls dead. Habitats Spiderqueen Nerscylla can be found living within the Verdant Hills, Sunken Hollow, and the Primal Forest. They have also occasionally been seen at the Tower. Other Non-Subspecies Forms Nerscylla Main Article: 'Nerscylla''' Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Chelicerata *Family: Syclla Spiderqueen Nerscylla is the Deviant of Nerscylla. Habitat Range Spiderqueen Nerscylla have been sighted in the Marshlands, Primal Forest, Sunken Hollow, Jurassic Frontier, and the Verdant Hills in the Old World. Ecological Niche Nerscylla is most likely one of the craftiest and deadliest predators found in Barubaré's region. They will prey on small creatures such as Altaroth, Bnahabra, Kelbi, and Aptonoth. A Nerscylla's favorite prey item is Gypceros as this proven by numerous corpses of the bird wyverns being seen in a single web and its habit of covering itself with a Gypceros' hide. However they will eat anything stuck in it's webs. This includes Genprey, Gendrome, Jaggi, Jaggia, Conga, Congalala, and even the occasional unfortunate Seltas and Khezu can get stuck in these deadly webs. Despite this prey they have to compete with other large predatory monsters like Tetsucabra, Najarala, Tigrex, Deviljho, and other large predatory monsters in order to survive in their environment. They may even have to compete with the mighty Gravios and its subspecies since these wyverns occasionally eat meat. Despite these challenges, Nerscylla are deadly and strong in their own right and, have been shown to be very crafty in some situations. Biological Adaptations Spiderqueen Nerscylla have many of the same adaptions as Nerscylla, however, there is a few differences between them. They can spray globules of silk infused with poison, a paralyzing neurotoxin, or a soporific liquid. They also use their silk for other purposes besides building webs; they can create web "maces", which are long threads with a single large globule at the end used for capturing prey, and large nets deployed against larger targets. All Spiderqueen Nerscylla appear to be females. Behavior Spiderqueen Nerscylla are known to eat their partners after mating. Their favored prey seems to be Seltas and Seltas Queen. They have been reported to have violent confrontations with Mikiragaan. They are truly dangerous monsters, so the Hunter's Guild only allow hunters with special permits to hunt them down. Theme Notes *Spiderqueen Nerscylla's web constructs are based off various species of spider. The single thread with a ball at the end is based off the sticky 'capture blob' of silk on the end of a line used by bolas spiders, a type of orb weaver spider. The web net is based off of the nets utilized by ogre spiders of the family ''Deinopidae. The habit of eating the males after mating is derived from black widow spiders and redback spiders. *When enraged, Spiderqueen Nerscylla's eyes turn yellow, as well as the markings under its abdomen and its mouth drools. *Spiderqueen Nerscylla's back can be broken twice, along with its legs and claws. *When climbing upside down, Deadly Poison will drip from Nerscylla's back. **This will sometimes leave a shiny. **This will not happen if its back has been broken twice *Similarly to Shrouded Nerscylla, Spiderqueen Nerscylla can perform several web pendulum attacks before it lands. **Getting hit by its back spines will cause Deadly Poison if they aren't broken. *When low on stamina, its web shots and stinger spray attacks will fail. It will also trip and fall on its back after every attempt at launching itself with its web. **It will feed on carcasses to regain stamina. *Spiderqueen Nerscylla can perform Nerscylla's "Fake Taunt" even when not enraged, in which it will rub its claws, then instantly turn at the hunter and bite with its extended jaws. *Spiderqueen Nerscylla's roar requires Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Temnoceran Category:Deviant Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko Category:Rathalosaurus rioreurensis Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Noxious Poison Monster Category:Deadly Poison Monster Category:Sleep Monster Category:Webbed Monster